Black two sugars please!
by sofellostyle
Summary: Tony Stark is on a visit in Sweden for a meeting with the secret service when his eye is drawn to the new intern Carolina. Tony/OC


Black two sugars please!

"Welcome Mr. Stark!" Henrik Wallenberg, head chef of the secret service in Sweden said to Tony as he got out from his car. "Did you have any problem on the way? We were expecting you at 2 pm and now the clock is almost 4" Henrik said while shaking Tony´s hand.  
"Well, I must admit, we took a turn to Russia on the way my body was just craving for some caviar" Tony said while taking of his sunglasses and giving Henrik a friendly slap on the back.  
"Oh, well if you are ready might we start the congress now?" Henrik asked.  
"Of course, let's get this party started!" Tony said.

One and a half hour later Tony had finished his congress to the students at the secret service university and was now walking with Henrik to his office to talk some business.  
"Well, that was an amazing speech you gave the students back there" Henrik said stunned.  
"Well, gotta keep the young ones going, they are the future after all" Tony said bored while looking thru his phone, hoping to find an excuse to get out of here as quickly as possible.  
"Well, I must say I'm surprised you didn't take your suit here" Henrik said while holding up the door to his office for Tony.  
"Yeah well, when I was in Finland last year they thought I was a bomb or something, so I didn't want to take that risk again" Tony said and sat down in the big armchair in front of Henrik's desk.  
"Haha, yeah our "neighbors" aren't exactly known to be the smartest people in the world" Henrik said and laughed.  
There was a knock on the door and a girl came in to the room.  
"Carolina! What have I told you about stepping in to my office when I'm with a client!" Henrik yelled at the girl.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Wallenberg, I didn't know you had company" Carolina said quiet and nervously. She was on her way out when Henrik stopped her.  
"Wait Carolina, while you're still here, could you get me a cup of coffee? Stark, do you want some?" Henrik asked Tony.  
"Black two sugars please" Tony said over his shoulder.  
"Coming right up sir" Carolina said and walked out the door.  
"I'm so sorry for that" Henrik said, "She's an intern."  
"No problem" Tony said while checking his watch. "So, where were we?"  
"Oh sorry Mr. Stark, I will summon myself quickly" Henrik said. But he didn't. Tony had not been this bored in his entire life! Henrik just kept on going about some new machine he wanted Tony to invest in over and over again!  
Finally something happened, the door opened.  
"Oh, great! Coffee time!" Henrik said and received a cup of steaming, black coffee from his intern Carolina. Carolina looked just like an ordinary girl, long light brown hair with just a touch of gold, glasses with black frame, a green blouse, dark washed tight jeans and converse. Tony liked the way the jeans showed of her butt and smiled at the sight. Carolina turned around to give Tony his cup but tripped on the carpet and dropped the coffee right on Tony´s lap. Tony jumped up from the armchair.  
"Ahhh! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Tony practically screamed while the hot coffee burned every single piece of his skin and flesh.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Carolina said and put her hands over her blushing face in embarrassment.  
"How damn hard can it be to just give me the damn cup?!" Tony screamed but then he stopped. He was looking right in Carolinas green brown eyes and he was blown away of her beauty.  
"For god sake Carolina! Can't you do anything right!" Henrik yelled at her.  
"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have overreacted like that, it wasn't her fault" Tony said with much remorse still staring in to Carolinas eyes.

Carolina was the first to get back to earth and look away from Mr. Stark's eyes, those brown deep eyes...  
"What are you still here for?! Go and get some napkins or something for Mr. Stark!" Mr. Wallenberg yelled at her.  
"Yes, of course sir and again Mr. Stark I'm so sorry" she said just before walking out of the room. She pushed her back up against the wall smashing her head against it.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid Carolina" she said to herself. It was her first week as an intern and she had already made a fool out of herself. It took her years to get this intern spot and now she would probably get fired or something. Then she couldn't hold them back any more, the tears.  
"God please no! I can't start crying to, that's pathetic!" she said to herself and ran of to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Half an hour later Tony stepped out of Henrik's office.  
"I really enjoyed making business with you Mr. Stark" Henrik said and shock Tonys hand.  
"Yeah, yeah a real pleasure" Tony said unable to concentrate. Where was that girl Carolina? She had just stormed out of Henrik's office and she never came back. Tony was used to get what he wanted and this girl Carolina would be no exception. Tony stepped in the elevator, the numbers counting down for every floor he passed. He was going to the bottom floor where Happy waited with the car. Suddenly the elevator stopped at floor 6 and the door opened. Carolina now stood right in front of him, looking down worried at her phone. Then she looked up and met Tony´s eyes.  
"Ehm, I can wait for the next elevator if you want sir" Carolina said as she blushed.  
"No, no!" Tony said waving her in to the elevator. The doors closed and an awkward silence fell between them.  
"Again, I'm so sorry for the accident with the coffee earlier Mr. Stark" Carolina said.  
"No, there are no hard feelings" Tony said, "and please Carolina, call me Tony" Tony said and smiled at her. Suddenly Tony had put his hands on the wall behind Carolina, leaning forward towards her.  
"Let me make it up to you" Tony said while staring in to those enchanting green brown eyes Carolina had. "What time do you get off? he asked.  
"Ehm, I get off at five but I won´t be home until six" Carolina said.  
"Great, I will send Happy to pick you up at seven" Tony said with a smile. Carolina laughed.  
"Happy?" she said with a big smile on her lips.  
"Yeah, he's my chauffeur." Tony said smiling at Carolinas cute smile. The elevator made a sound and stopped at the bottom floor.  
"I'll be looking forward to see you then" Tony said and kissed Carolina on the cheek before getting out of the elevator.

The door closed and Carolina sunk down on the floor. What had just happened?! Had Tony Stark, THE Tony Stark just asked her out on a date?! She pinched herself in her arm to see if she would wake up, that this was all a dream, but she didn't. She felt her pulse speeding up and she actually found it hard to breath for a slight second. Then she came back to earth. Did he say seven o'clock? Carolina looked at her watch. It was almost three o'clock already, how would she have time to prepare for a date with the billionaire Tony Stark in four hours?! She put her hand on her cheek. A warm feeling spread through Carolinas whole body when she thought that just fir a couple of minutes ago Tony Starks lips had kissed her right there, on her blushing cheek. The elevator made a sound and the door opened up to her floor. Well I can't stay here for much long; I have to get home Carolina thought. There were so many things she had to do! She had to shower, shave her legs, paint her nails and toenails, pick her eyebrows, fix her hair, put on makeup, chose a sexy outfit and.. Ohhh... Carolina felt as she got really dizzy and had to hold on to one of the desks.  
"Are you okay?" one of her colleagues asked.  
"Well I'm not feeling very good so I think I will take the rest of the day off is that's okay..." Carolina said making her voice sound like she was feeling bad.  
"Of course you can, hope you'll get better!" the colleague said and walked away. Carolina got her things and walked towards the elevator. She felt kind of bad lying to one of her colleagues but she had to get home fast, there was so much to do! The elevator doors opened and Carolina got in. What an exciting day this turned out to be!

Tony slammed the door as he got in to the car.  
"So, where are we of? The airport I presume?" Happy said and glanced at Tony in the back mirror.  
"Nope, you see I have a date!" Tony said and smiled.  
"So where are we going then?" Happy said confused.  
"That means that we're going to buy me some fancy clothes and then find a good place to eat." Tony said looking at the time on his watch. Three o'clock, almost four hours left until Happy was supposed to pick Carolina up, so he had plenty of time. Tony's stomach maid a noise and Tony realized that he hadn't eaten in all day.  
"But first we will stop to get me a cheeseburger" Tony said. "God do I love a good cheeseburger!"  
"Coming right up sir" Happy said and hit the accelerator.


End file.
